1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water saving siphon cover of a chamber pot which is installed at a discharge pipe in a water tank of the chamber pot in order to save water according to the type of waste to be disposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, on the upper, rear portion of the chamber pot of low tank type commonly used in toilets is provided a low tank (hereinafter, xe2x80x9cwater tankxe2x80x9d) for storing wash water. Recently, at the interior of the water tank, a water saving apparatus is installed, thereby allowing water to be saved according to the required amount of wash water, which is different based on the type of waste being disposed.
The water saving apparatus of the chamber pot used for this purpose includes a wide variety of variations.
One of them is a water saving apparatus (so-called a siphon cover) which has two outlets of different heights for discharging wash water in the water tank into the pot, each of the outlets being moved in conjunction with a maxi-flush lever or a mini-flush lever, respectively. However, such a construction is very complicated for thereby increasing the design and production costs for the entire chamber pot and the production and installation costs for the water saving apparatus.
Another is an integral-type water saving system which is constructed such that water is to be saved by installing one water saving apparatus at one outlet port and controlling the time for opening the outlet port according to a buoyant force which is different based on the type of waste being disposed. However, in such a structure, a S-shaped variable portion may be wrongly operated many times, which is pressed by the hydraulic pressure of wash water to thus be located at the lower side at usual times, is raised upwardly to thus be restored to the original position upon the operation of the maxi-flush lever, acquires an inner space thus to increase the buoyant force of the water saving apparatus, and then is pressed downwardly again. Particularly, it is often the case that the variable corrugation portion cannot perform its function because of the vacuum generated when the corrugated trap is shrunk and then is closely contacted with an inner surface of the chamber. To prevent this, on an inner surface of the chamber may be formed a contact preventing protrusion. However, it is difficult to mold this structure, which can cause the increase of production cost.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a water saving siphon cover of a very simple structure which prevents the mutual adhesion at the inner surface of an air chamber from the structural viewpoint and eliminates malfunctions by simplifying a variable portion.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a water saving siphon cover in accordance with the present invention, which comprises: a flexible air chamber provided with a supporting portion which is thick and forms a wall body in the sloping shape that provides a smaller diameter as it goes upwardly, a variable portion having a horizontal portion and a sloping portion and being extended at a small thickness in the shape of being contracted in a stepwise manner upwardly from the peripheral surface of the upper side of the supporting portion, a ceiling portion with a maxi-flush loop at the center of the upper surface which blocks the upper side of the variable portion with a large thickness such that it can change the internal volume as the height is changed up and down according to a change of the variable portion caused by an external force, an outer flange which is formed widely outwardly along the peripheral surface of the lower end portion of the supporting portion and has a coupling recess formed convexly along the inner periphery and a mini-flush loop formed at one side of the upper surface, and a pair of hinge portions, each being extended from one side of the outer flange and each end being hinged to the protrusion of the overflow tube; and a rigid air housing formed in a cup shape that is protruded downwardly such that the inside can form an air room along with the inside of the air chamber, said air housing having a coupling flange extended widely outwardly along the peripheral surface of the upper end portion completely open so that it can be coupled to the coupling recess of the air chamber, a suction hole penetrated through the center of the bottom and an air vent penetrated through one side of the upper portion thereof.